Emerald Eyes
by nurikos-lil-angel
Summary: A wolf youkai named Ruby is in love with Sesshoumaru, and he loves her back...but when he runs into a Emerald-Ruby's sister his feelings for her change....or so he thinks.


~~~~~~~~~~Emerald Eyes~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ruby Stop! leave her alone!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled as Ruby grabbed Emerald by the throat and   
  
backed her into a near by wall. Ruby's red hair and red eyes both glissend in the sunlight. Her hair  
  
blew in the sudden rush of wind that blew by. "Stay out of this Sesshoumaru! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
Ruby yelled and clenched Emeralds throat tighter. Emeralds eyes shut tightly. "I can't breath...."  
  
she choaked. "Sess...Sesshoumaru....!"   
  
"SHUT UP! Thats ALL you do! Whenever you run into trouble you call for your Sesshoumaru! I'm sick   
  
of it!!!" Ruby yelled, a look of pain coming to her eyes. Sesshoumaru watched the two, his eyes wided  
  
in shock at Ruby's actions. "You always run to Sesshoumaru when somethings wrong! even when you act   
  
though...you'd'a been dead long ago if it weren't for him!!!" Tears streamed down Ruby's cheek.  
  
She was in love with Sesshoumaru...Deeply in love... He had once come close to loving her as well....  
  
then Emerald came along. She had run into them one day when they had gone walking in the woods.  
  
Emerald was being attacked by a demon, and Sesshoumaru had saved her. And slowly he became more  
  
interested in Emerald then Ruby. And it hurt her to think that Sesshoumaru loved Emerald more then he  
  
loved her....  
  
"Sesshoumaru ...loves me!!!" Emerald choaked as Ruby continued to strangle her. "Ruby....STOP THIS!!!"   
  
Sesshoumaru shouted then watched the girls for a second as a glowing yellow energy ball began to form   
  
in his hand. Ruby looked at him in shock, and then before she could do anything to stop it, the energy  
  
ball flew at her and hit her in the side. She feel sideways out of force from the attack. She screamed in pain as  
  
she fell to the ground next to Emerald who slide down the side of wall weakly with her hand on her neck,   
  
she gasped for breath and looked from Ruby to Sesshoumaru. not saying anything.   
  
  
  
Ruby struggled to get up and held on the wall to try anf get her footing back, she glared at Sesshoumaru  
  
and then walked over to him. "You....how dare you!!!" Ruby slapped him on the cheek (Hard...) and glared  
  
evilly at him. "How low can you go....?! I love you, god damn it! And THIS is how you treat me? Can't you see  
  
how I feel about you?!" Ruby yelled and cletched her hand to her side. He watched her, not really knowing   
  
what to say. "Screw you!!! Go and get your little Emerald , go nurse her back to health and just leave me here  
  
....SEE IF I CARE!!!!" She screamed and then ran off into the forest. Sesshoumaru watched her run off then touched  
  
his cheek gently with his hand. "....What have I done....?" a few tears gathered in his eyes but he forced them back.  
  
'...Ruby...' He said softly. "Sesshoumaru....?" Emerald said. Then stood up slowly. Sesshoumaru wipped away a few   
  
more tears then walked over to her. "Emerald...are you all right?" He held out his hand to her, she took it, still   
  
a little weak from lack of air. "I saw what she did...how does she have the nerve to hit you like that....?" Emerald  
  
asked, acting innocent. Sesshoumaru didn't answer...even though he knew all to well why she had slapped him.  
  
"Lets go..." He orded then walked off into the palace. (in case anyone is wondering "YES" it is Sesshoumaru's   
  
palace...it's my story...and if I say he has a place then he HAS a palace...um...yeaaah...^^:)  
  
Emerald walked off into the palace and got to the door, then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "Arent you coming?"  
  
she asked. Wondering why he wasn't following. "Go on ahead....I need some time to think...." He answered plainly.  
  
"But sire..." Emerald started. "Go on!" he said again, raising his voice as a warning. He looked toward the forest  
  
and turned away from Emerald, as if he was ending the conversation. "Yes sir..." She said and ran inside.  
  
Ruby ran deep into the woods-tears streaming down her face. "Oh Sesshou....why can't you see it hurts me....to see   
  
you with Emerald...?" she asked, partly hoping he might show up suddenly and answer her...even though she knew  
  
it would never happen.. "Why can't you see.....?" She asked herself again. She was still running, but suddenly tripped  
  
and hit the ground, then busrt into tears and burried her head in her hands. " .............. "   
  
Sesshoumaru looked starred at the clouds as they went by and noticed the that they were blackening.  
  
They formed closer together and suddenly lite up as lighting struke the sky. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and   
  
rain began to fall and a few rain drops hit his face, they mixed with the tears that he had finally allowed to come.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore! He ran off into the forest and broke through branches that were blocking   
  
his path. He ran for about 20 minutes before he found what he was looking for. He breathed heavely, trying to   
  
catch his breath.   
  
Ruby; hearing his heavy breathing looked up and her eyes opened in shock. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, he  
  
was soaked from the rain. He put his hand against a nearby tree to hold himslef up.   
  
"Se...Sesshou-maru..." Ruby said quietly gazing into his eyes. ".....Ruby..." Sesshoumaru said in between heavy gasps.  
  
He returned her gaze, then pushed himself over to her and kneeled down beside her. She tried to scoot away from him  
  
but she backed into a group of bushes. "Stay away from me...!" she warned, still trying to backaway.   
  
"Oh Ruby...." Sesshoumaru said softly, no longer gasping. She gave him and angry look but her eyes turned soft as   
  
he leaned closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a a tight hug. "I'm so sorry....I know I was  
  
wrong..." Sesshoumaru said, tears began to fall down his cheeks again as he reasted his head against hers.   
  
"Oh Sesshou....." Ruby said, she felt his tears because his cheek was pressed against her own. "Don't cry..." Ruby   
  
said soothingly and broke the hug atlitte, then touched his cheek with her hand. Sesshoumaru shot her a surprised look,   
  
thinking she would've slapped him again, instead of trying to comfort him.   
  
Ruby began to cry also and suddenly threw her arms around his waist and then burst into tears. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
She cried. "I'm sorry I hit you...." she said still hugging him. "You don't have to be sorry....you didn't do anything   
  
wrong...you've Never done anything wrong..." Sesshoumaru said, to ruby's surprise. "I'm the one who was wrong...  
  
for taking Emerald's side and not yours....I'm awhere she lied to me...and I was wrong to go along with it..." He  
  
paused for a few seocnds.   
  
The rain had somewhat stopped and the clouds had gone back to a light gray color as the storm cleared up.  
  
"I let her push you around...I thought she could do no wrong...but I also thought for a time that I was in love with her..."  
  
He pushed ruby out of the hug so he could look at her.  
  
"But I was wrong....I came to learn that I was never in love with her...."  
  
Ruby looked at him, shocked at his words. "Then who do--" Ruby started, Sesshoumaru put his finger to her lips.  
  
"I believeYou know the answer to that..." He said, then smiled a little. He moved his finger away, then leaned   
  
close and kissed her before she had time to do anything.She just kissed him back, and after a few seconds   
  
they both broke the kiss and looked at eachother. Ruby wipped a few tears from her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"I love you...." Sesshoumaru said softly and looked away from her.   
  
"I love you too........" Ruby answered. "I know that..." He said, then smirked.   
  
She moved to the side of him so she could see his face. "Look at me." she said firmly. He looked up a little, part  
  
of his bangs still covered his eyes. She forced his head up by lifting it with her hand. He shut his eyes and still   
  
tried to look away from her. "Do you really...?" she asked. He smirked, then finally looked at her, but not directly into  
  
her eyes."Yes... You proved that over time....I just never fully saw until now..." He replied.  
  
"Why won't you look me in the eye? Do you feel guilty now....?" Ruby asked. "because you dont have to....  
  
I forgive you..." Sesshoumaru blinked and finally looked into her eyes. "I don't disserve to be forgiven....Not after how  
  
I made you feel..." He said, sounding somewhat hurt. "Why are you talking like it's the end of the world...? Thats  
  
nothing like you!" Ruby said then stood up and lifted him up along with her. "c'mon...lets go home now." She said  
  
then grabbed his hand. He followed. But he stopped suddenly. "Ruby stop..." he said and then walked uo behind her  
  
and put his arms around her gently and hugged her. "Oh Sesshoumaru....I told not to feel guilty anymore..." she said and then  
  
turned around and leaned against him. "I'm sorry..." He said. She smiled. "Don't be,okay?" she said and hugged him back   
  
tightly; then broke the hug after a few "minutes" and started to walk back to palace. Sesshoumaru smiled,finally; and followed  
  
after her.  
  
--------The End--------  
  
Try write a 2nd part or not to write a 2nd part...!? That is the question! (oO) .....  
  
Written By: Ookami_Youkai_Ruby aka (to most people anyway) Kagome_chan648  
  
(Inu-Yasha: A Fuedal Fairy-Tale) Sesshoumaru (c)1997-2003 Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Ruby & Emerald (c) 2003 By: Kagome_chan648 


End file.
